


Rekindled Connections

by UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M, Past Relationship(s), YouTube Conventions, Youtuber Michael Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Requested. Michael and Jeremy dated in high school, but unfortunately lost touch with each other shortly after beginning college. Years later, Michael is a popular youtuber and one of his biggest fans turns out to be a familiar face.





	Rekindled Connections

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best, buds. I feel like this could have another chapter of fluff and gay kisses but idk. If u guys want more than I'll write it, otherwise here u go! I didnt check for errors at all!

Michael had been doing pretty well for himself out in the adult world. After he’d graduated high school he had ended up going to some community college and getting a pointless degree for something or another which hadn’t been useful to him at all yet. When he’d started college he’d also made the decision to make a youtube channel.

He hadn’t expected anything to come out of it. He’d figured he’d give it a shot just for the hell of it. But surprisingly, his shitty gameplay videos started gaining him followers, which allowed him to produce better videos more frequently and in turn got even more followers. Now, five years later, he was fairly popular. He managed to get enough income off of his videos that he could survive off of it, which he was very grateful for. The community surrounding his channel had, thankfully, developed into a mostly positive one, which meant he was glad to interact with viewers whenever he was able.

He occasionally did streams which allowed him to become familiar with some of the people who watch his videos, especially the ones that watched almost every one of his streams. He’d also managed to make friends with some of the other content creators as well. 

Friends. That was one area where Michael was still a bit lacking. He’d had a best friend, once. Jeremy. They’d grown up together. They’d even dated through out the tail end of High School. Michael had loved him. Unfortunately, Jeremy had chosen to attend a college halfway across the country. They’d maintained their relationship for a few months, but in the end they fell apart, eventually losing contact with each other completely. 

Michael had tried dating a few guys since Jeremy. Sadly, none of them had worked out and Michael had eventually decided the dating scene wasn’t a place for him. 

But none of that really mattered, because Michael had been invited to a convention where he was currently signing autographs and selling merch at a booth which was inhabited by him and some of his friends who he often did collaborative videos with. Michael had been signing for about two hours already with little to no break. Part of it was his fault due to the fact that he always tried to make conversation with people when he was signing things for them, so his line tended to move a little slower than the others. 

Thankfully though, his line was almost finished and his signing time was almost done. He hadn’t really been looking at the people in the line, generally focusing on whoever was having something signed at the time. That was why at first he didn’t recognise the guy who stepped up to the table after the seventeen year old girl who’d had him sign a pumpkin.

Michael looked up at the man standing before him, reflexively greeting him with a smile and a “Hello!”. It took approximately seven seconds before Michael’s eyes were widening, face lighting up in recognition and surprise. "Jeremy?!”

The man in front of him was instantly smiling stupidly. “Hi, Micah. Um… been a while, huh?” Jeremy blushed, internally smacking himself for sounding stupid. 

Michael gaped for a moment, caught off guard in a way he’d never expected. After a moment he snapped out of it, getting to his feet and bounding around to the other side of the table. “Holy shit, dude!” Michael pulled Jeremy into a hug. “I haven’t seen you in like five years!” 

Jeremy was only stiff for a moment before melting into Michael’s hug, a bit of his nervousness leaving him. “Yeah,” He agreed, squeezing Michael lightly. “I’ve missed you.” 

Michael pulled back from the hug, automatically looking Jeremy’s body up and down for a second. He looked good. Different. Michael glanced at the few people remaining behind Jeremy in the line. “Do you have plans? I’d really like to talk, but I have to finish signing first.” 

Jeremy shook his head, smiling crookedly. “No plans. I’m free whenever.” 

Michael felt his heart jump slightly at the sweet smile. “Wait for me?” 

Jeremy nodded. “Definitely.”

\-------- 

Michael had two hours of free time in between signing and the next event he was involved in, which was plenty of time to catch up with an old friend. 

Once he finished up the last of his signing, he quickly found found Jeremy loitering just around the corner, greeting him with a smile. “Hey! Do you wanna get lunch or something? I’ve got a couple hours and I could really go for some food.” 

Jeremy nodded idly. “Yeah, sure. It’s pretty loud in here anyway. Hard to talk, yknow?”

Michael just chuckled, turning take the lead to find somewhere to eat. Jeremy fell into step beside him quickly. 

Once they managed to get out of the busyness of the main part of the convention center Michael bumped Jeremy’s shoulder lightly as they walked. “It’s so crazy seeing you again. How have you been, dude?” 

Jeremy laughed slightly, shrugging. “I’m making it. I would ask how you’ve been but obviously you’ve been pretty good, huh? You’re internet famous!” 

Michael laughed as well, shaking his head. “Famous is way too strong of a word, man.”

Jeremy just rolled his eyes. “Tell that to your subscriber count.”

Michael’s lips quirked. “You know my subscriber count? You watch my videos?” 

Jeremy squeaked slightly, cheeks instantly pink. “I mean- How could I not? I happened to stumble across the Youtube channel of my childhood best friend, of course I’m gonna watch his videos!”

Michael grinned, bumping his shoulder again. “That’s so sweet. You should’ve messaged me or something! I tell stories about shit we used to do all the time, y’know?” 

Jeremy smiled softly. “Yeah, I know. I’ve watch, like, all of your videos,” He admitted. He cleared his throat, point to a small cafe they were about to pass. “How about we eat there?” 

Michael’s heart jumped again at Jeremy’s words, making him blush. “Yeah, sounds good.” 

The pair made their way inside, ordering quickly and taking their seats at a small two person table. Michael smiled at Jeremy now that they were able to talk properly, face to face. “You really watch my stuff that often?” 

Jeremy blushed again, expression bashful. “Like, every day.” 

Michael cooed, smile widening. “How cute.” Now that they were somewhere calm, Michael took a second to really look at Jeremy. 

Jeremy still looked for the most part the same. He’d let his hair grow a bit longer and no longer seemed to bother trying to style it to look ‘cool’, instead letting the soft curls fall freely across his forehead. He seemed to have finally gotten his acne under control for the most part, and his face seemed just a bit sharper than Michael remembered. He had also grown ever so slightly bulkier with age- not to the point where he lost his long and thin build but he no longer seemed quite as lanky and uncomfortable in his own skin the way he used to.

The biggest different Michael could see was that he looked like he was finally comfortable with himself. It made Michael’s heart swell. “You look really good, man.” 

Jeremy squeaked, cheeks shifting from pink to red. “Th-Thanks! You look-” He paused, glancing over Michael’s features. He was already wildly aware of how well his best friend had aged. His mouth automatically finished his sentence before he could think. “Hot.” 

Michael laughed loudly and Jeremy practically shrieked. “Wow, thanks. Glad to know you’re still interested in my looks.” He wiggled his eyebrows teasingly. He was joking, of course. Probably. 

Jeremy groaned into his hands. “I can’t believe I said that during our first conversation in four and a half years. God.” 

Michael reached over, gently pulling Jeremy’s hands away from his face. “It’s all good, Jerm! It’s just same old me, y’know?” Michael pretended not to realise that one of Jeremy’s hand was still resting in his as they laid on the table.

Jeremy let out a breath, his free hand coming up to scratch the back of his neck. “You- You look good too, Micah.” He smiled crookedly. “And you’re definitely still hot.” He cleared his throat. “Anyway! What’s been up with you other than all the internet fame? You made some new friends? Gotten a new, uh, boyfriend or anything?” 

Michael smiled, shaking his head. “No boyfriend, sorry. I’ve met some really good people through youtube who I like hanging out with, though, so I suppose I have made a few friends.” He shrugged. “No one that’s hit that ‘childhood best friend/ High school sweetheart’ level, though.” He might’ve been flirting. He hoped he was, anyway. He’d never been good at it. Was Jeremy okay with him flirting?

Jeremy gulped, his heart racing. “No? Interesting. Me neither! T-Totally single. So. Uh. Yeah.” 

Michael felt like maybe flirting was okay after all. He subtly shifted the hand that was still holding Jeremy’s atop the table, linking their fingers cautiously. His hand was rough, but fit perfectly in Michael’s. Michael coughed. “What brought you to the convention, anyway? Come to see someone you’re a fan of? They got some pretty famous people for this one, it’s super hectic.”

Jeremy just snorted, giving up on trying to will away the blush that seemed to permanently stain his cheeks around Michael, catching the other boy’s eyes as he felt him give his hand a gently squeeze. Jeremy made the decision in that moment to stop trying to play coy. “Yeah actually. Um. I came to see my favourite youtuber. I catch, like, every single one of his streams. This really sweet guy. You might know him. He’s super popular and funny. Actually, we grew up together. childhood best friend. Uh. I really wanted to meet him, y’know? I haven’t seen him in, like, four and half years and I’ve been missing him like _crazy_.” 

Michael’s breath caught, a spark of hope warming his chest. “You miss him, huh? I’m sure he really misses you too.” Michael ran his thumb over the back of Jeremy’s hand, something he used to do to comfort him back when they were dating. “Do you just plan to talk with him and stuff? I’m sure he’d love to spend time with his old friend again.”

Jeremy’s lips quirked up into a smile, his heart thumping loudly in his chest. Now or never. He plucked up as much courage as he could muster. “Yeah, I’d love that. Actually, though, I was kinda also wanting to talk to him about the relationship we were in during High School. I, uh. I think I really want to see if he’d be interested in giving that relationship another try, y’know?”

Michael broke into a wide grin, eyes soft. “I bet he would like that very much, Jerm.” He squeezed Jeremy’s hand again, this time more purposefully. “Hey, Jeremy?” 

Jeremy beamed, trying to bite back the triumphant cheering he felt crawling up his throat. “Y-Yeah?” 

“Do you maybe wanna go on a date with me?” 

“ _God_ yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone have comments, questions, or just wanna tell my something in secret? Hmu boyz!!  
> https://tellonym.me/UnfortunatelySux


End file.
